1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable knee for use in connection with but not limited to setting up and using a standard automobile lift. The portable kneepad has particular utility in connection with providing the user, such as an automobile mechanic or technician, with a comfortable, oil-resistant kneeling cushion that may be conveniently moved for use with a handle and magnetically stored on an automobile lift or other metal surface when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable kneepads are desirable for providing automobile mechanics with a comfortable, oil-resistant kneeling cushion when setting up and using an automobile lift, and for conveniently moving the kneeling cushion for use with a handle and magnetically storing the kneeling cushion on the automobile lift when not in use.
The use of kneepads is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,055 to McElroy discloses an air cushion kneeling pad. However, the McElroy '055 patent does not provide for a magnetic means for storing the invention against a metal object or surface, and has further drawbacks of having transverse bars that creates two cavities and thereby lessens the convenience and comfort of the kneepad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,292 to Hargens discloses a kneepad unit that has an outer plastic shell and a plurality of pneumatic tubes that are attached within the shell. However, the Hargens '292 patent does not allow for a firm, stable position on an oily or wet surface given the inventions curved configuration, and additionally does not provide for a magnetic means for storing the invention against a metal object or surface
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,507 to Earl discloses a kneeler that that has a rectangular base with a pair of coextensive troughs having knee wells. However, the Earl '507 patent does not have a magnetic means for storing the invention against a metal object or surface and provides for a seating area and dual knee wells which adds to its bulk and inconvenience in use and in storage.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,011 to Young discloses a multiple position tool caddy seat that has a base of at least two rest surfaces to support a user in a kneeling position. However, the Young '011 patent does not offer a simple yet comfortable single cushion that is waterproof and oil resistant and further has a gripping tread for added stability, and has the additional deficiency of failing to provide for a magnetic means for storing the invention against a metal object or surface.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable kneepad that allows a user, such as an automobile mechanic, to have a comfortable, oil-resistant kneeling cushion that may be conveniently moved for use with a handle and may further be magnetically stored on an automobile lift or other metal surface when not in use. The above mentioned patents and other kneepads known in the art makes no provision for a magnetic coupling means positioned within the padded cushion of the portable kneepad for allowing the kneepad to be stored against metal objects or a metal surface while still allowing easy access thereto.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable kneepad that can be used for providing a user, such as an automobile mechanic, with a comfortable, oil-resistant kneeling cushion that may be conveniently moved for use with a handle and magnetically stored on an automobile lift or other metal surface when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable kneepad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user, such as an automobile mechanic or technician, with a comfortable, oil-resistant kneeling cushion that may be conveniently moved for use with a handle and magnetically stored on an automobile lift or other metal surface when not in use.